1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shield connector which has an inner housing provided with a plurality of terminal accommodating rooms to accommodate inner terminals respectively.
2. Background Art
Traditionally, a high frequency shielded electric wire is used to transmit high frequency electric signals to a control unit of various electric components such as a car navigation that is installed in a vehicle.
The shielded electric wire has such a structure that the outer periphery of an insulation coating that coats the outer periphery of a conductor part made of conductive material is covered with a shielding layer, and the shielded electric wire enables high frequency propagation since the shielding placed on the exterior surface cuts off the electrical influence from outside.
A shielded connector is used for the electric connection of the shielded electric wire. The shielded connector has an inner housing provided with a plurality of terminal accommodating rooms to respectively accommodate inner terminals of the shielded electric wire which is formed after a plurality of electric wires, whose terminal parts the inner terminals are attached to, are bundled up by covering the outer periphery with a coating material including a shielding material and an insulating material, and an outer terminal into which the inner housing is mounted.
It is described in JP-A-H06-310199 that a shielded connector has a terminal housing (inner housing) provided with a plurality of terminal accommodating rooms to respectively accommodate terminals (inner terminals) of a shielded wire harness (shielded electric wire) which is formed after a plurality of electric wires, whose terminal parts the terminals (inner terminals) are attached to, are bundled up by covering the outer periphery with a coating material including a shielding material and an insulating material, and an inner pipe (outer terminal) of a housing cover into which the terminal housing (inner housing) is incorporated.
It is described in a JP-A-H10-321280 that connector is accommodated in an inner housing while terminal metal fittings (inner terminals) which are attached to terminal parts of a plurality of electric wires, respectively, are held by a holder.
However, with the shielded connector described in JP-A-H10-321280 or the connector described in JP-A-H06-310199, for the shielded electric wire made by bundling up the plurality of electric wires and coating the outer periphery with the shielding material such as web and the coating material such as insulation coating material, when the exposed portions of the plurality of electric wires at the terminal part of the shielded electric wire are short, in other words, when the removed area of the coating material at the terminal part of the shielded electric wire is small or when there are many electric wires, there is a problem that the work to set the terminals in the terminal accommodating rooms of the inner housing becomes complicated, and, as a result, productivity decreases.
The present invention is made in view of the above, and is intended to provide a shielded connector so that productivity can be improved.